


My Melting Heart (Sneak Peek??)

by AdvancedSand55



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ancient beings being saps, Comfort, Cuddling, M/M, Sad but glad boys, frostmaster, just. So much, slight feelings of dysphoria, they love eachother s o m u c h, wowowow emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedSand55/pseuds/AdvancedSand55
Summary: Loki has never felt safer or more loved.





	My Melting Heart (Sneak Peek??)

**Author's Note:**

> My friend suggested that i do something emotional with Loki, so this happened.  
> Hope you enjoy! This is my first Frostmaster piece.  
> Excuse any mistakes I may have made

The room was calm, and mostly silent apart from the soft whispers of our breaths, and the gentle beat of our hearts. The soft glow from the sparkling city lights and swirling neon portals was all there was to see by. 

He traced the raised patterns on my skin gently. So gently that I could've sworn I imagined half of his touches. His almost unnaturally warm skin was almost like flames against my ice cold own. 

It was in intimate, seemingly eternal moments like this that my thoughts became too much to deal with on my own. 

After another long beat of calm silence, I had to unearth a question that had been eating at me for days. "En Dwi, dearest.." I started, trying to formulate what I wished to say properly. 

"Hmm?" He answered, a little zoned out. He stopped his gentle tracing, an obvious sign that all of his attention was now carefully concentrated on what I had to say. 

"Do.." I took a breath to steady myself, and glanced up at the greater being to gague his reaction. "Do you.. actually like me like this?" I didn't mean to let my voice quiver, but it unfortunately did. 

En's whiskey-brown eyes instantly focused on my crimson own, backlighted with gentle concern. When he didn't reply, I cautiously continued. 

"Just.. not everyone would be willing to be so close to a creature such as me." My voice faded as I continued the sentence, a suffocating tightness rising in my chest, along with many previously buried emotions. 

En shifted next to me lightly, turning over on his side to get a better look of my face in the dull light. I could see the slight sadness now mingling with his concern. "Loki.." He said, gently. He carefully took my hand in his own, and planted a light kiss to the back of it. "I love you in all forms. And always will." 

There was a hint of a lovely sweetness in his voice, which made me smile, if not a bit sadly. "If it doesn't sound too rude, En, I've got to be honest." I replied. "Even though I know you're being sincere, it's hard to fully believe you." I slowly changed my skin back into its pale Asguardian disguise, watching as his frown deepened, and a hint of sympathy joined the other emotions in his gorgeous eyes. They were so expressive, it almost wasn't fair. 

"I unserstand, love." He said, letting go of my hand to chase the receeding blue across my chest and arms, almost like it was a game, causing us both to smile at the light, almost childish nature of the gesture. "I just want you to be able to feel.. feel comfortable, no matter what." He planted a gentle kiss apon my lips before relaxing back down into his pillow from his previous propped up position. 

I relaxed down next to him, both of us staring, taking in every single little detail of eachother's face. After a moment, En cautiosly wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer to him, a gesture he usually only did when he was asleep, unaware of his own clinginess. This made me smile even more, laughing lightly and burying my face into the crook of his neck, breathing in that sweet, burnt scent that En seemed to naturally give off. 

It only took me a few moments for me to begin dozing, feeling content and safe for the first time in.. dare I say years. The thought caused me to involuntarily giggle, which caused En to pull me in closer.

"I.. I love you, my dearest prince." He mumbled, causing me to completely freeze. At first I thought that my tired mind had imagined it but then, "And I truly mean it. For the first time in my, uh, long, long life, I mean it." His voice wavered. 

I held him tighter, comfortingly kissing his collarbone lightly. "I love you as well, my darling Grandmaster." My words came out as a whisper, but I knew he heard me plenty well, as I felt his heart speed up slightly, and I felt him kiss the top of my head gently. 

For the first time in what felt like, and was probably, a century, I slept happily and undisturbed.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write in first person, so I'm really proud of this!  
> But please, give me any feedback on it! 
> 
> (Also, this might me incorporated into something bigger!! So look out for updates on that)


End file.
